


Disney Princess Duties

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Disney Princesses, Sexual Slavery - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: After being enslaved by the Beast, Belle is now Prince Adam's sex slave. Belle, always naked, plugged to keep his cum inside her. Keeping her mouth on his dick and balls under his desk while he rules the kingdom, having sex with him while he sentences prisoners and writes new laws. For a ball, Adam takes Belle in front of people while she's pregnant.





	Disney Princess Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughterly Duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613130) by [stealthficcer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer). 



It was now winter time in the kingdom, and the Beast's Castle was now a healthy shade of white in the winter air. The Beast's Castle was the home of Prince Adam and his servants, as well as his slave Belle. The villagers stayed away from the castle, most of them fearful of Prince Adam. Even though they knew he had captured and enslaved one of their own, they didn't want to risk being killed by him. 

In the west tower on the side of the castle was the prince's bedchamber. Inside his bedchamber, Prince Adam stretched his arms, hearing his sore muscles pop as he relaxed. As a sigh left his mouth, he shifted comfortably. He'd been sitting for hours and it felt so good to be done. All the prisoners had been sentenced and his new laws had been written. It felt good to be done and he looked down between his legs, placing a hand on the brunette head in his lap. 

"Master needs to get up now pet." He told Belle, who obediently sat back, keeping her hands on Adam's legs. Immediately, he missed the warmth of his girl’s mouth cradling his cock, but he knew he’d be back inside her soon enough. "Get ready for dinner." Adam watched as his girl rose, young and beautiful, breasts heavy with milk and her stomach swollen wit child. She was such a sight! Just 17 and about to give her master a 5th child. 

When Belle had been 15, her father Maurice had been arrested and was almost enslaved himself, but Belle traded her freedom and human rights for his own. Adam agreed (having lustful feelings for her immediately), and he released Maurice without a goodbye or a second word. He sent him back to the village, forbidding him to have contact with his daughter. Adam had taken away Belle's basic human rights unless he gave them back to her, which he had no intention of doing ever. Adam kept her isolated from everyone but himself, determined to never lose his slave. 

Belle had no idea that Masters fucked their slaves everyday. It was just a normal part of her life now. Prince Adam ruled the kingdom with an iron fist, made the kingdom safe for her and everyone who lived in it and it was her job to obey her Master. Her job to be naked and ready if Adam needed to empty his cock inside her. Her job to keep fit and plug her holes so she didn’t leak and make a mess. Her job to keep his cock warm while he worked. Belle was very good at her jobs. Adam said that other princes or royal staff members (like Dukes or governors) without slaves like her had adopted her babies, so they could have their own families. She was happy she could help. Adam was her Lord and she was born to be his slave. 

"I'm back Master," Belle's voice was heard as she re-entered the room. 

"It's time for dinner baby." Adam cooed, holding Belle's collar and leash. He put a Turquoise White Jewelled Leather Gemstone Czech Glass Collar around Belle's neck, followed by a long silver chain attached to the D-ring in front of the collar. He then pulled out a pair of black handcuffs and handcuffed Belle behind her back, escorting her to the kitchen. 

In the royal dining hall, Adam sat Belle across from him and took off her handcuffs as he attached her leash to the table. 

"Are the babies kicking?" Adam asked, watching as Belle squirmed. 

"Yes Master, and I'm full. You didn't milk me today." Belle replied, trying to soothe her nipples. Ever since the first baby, Adam had milked her at least twice daily, loving the look and feel of her full udders, except on special days. 

"That's because the ball is tonight, baby." 

Belle gasped and clapped her hands. The club was the only time she got to socialize. Adam held a ball once a month to show her off to his fellow sexual royal Dominants and their playthings. The girl thought it was just an event for people to go to watch each other play. 

"My fellow royals love to see my pretty girl,” he told her with a chuckle. The bigger her belly and tits got, the more people wanted to watch him fuck her.

After dinner, Adam changed into his best suit after he showered, and got Belle dressed too. He only allowed her to wear a long leather coat as they left the bedchamber and other than the black platform Mary Jane heels, it was her only clothing. Adam put Belle's collar on and attached her leash, escorting her down to the ballroom with Belle handcuffed behind her back. 

In the ballroom, Adam was introduced by his squire and was greeted warmly by his friends with Belle being spanked, rubbed and groped. 

“She looks ready to pop!” Randy, the prince of Adam's neighbour kingdom, purred, rubbing Belle's distended stomach. 

Adam chuckled. “Another 3 months to go this time around,” he said, then picked up a wine glass from the catering table and held it up. A firm squeeze had milk flowing from Belle’s nipple to fill up the glass, which he handed to Randy. “My slave girl makes the sweetest milk.”

Taking a deep drink from the glass, Randy hummed. “That she does… and there are plenty of connoisseurs here tonight who will be eager to taste.”

“Which is why my cock is nice and full,” Adam replied, then motioned for Belle to follow him into the ballroom. The ballroom was quite full with men and women enjoying the services of a pretty young thing or simply watching the displays on the stage. Adam sat on his throne with Belle sitting on his lap, her hands still behind her back. 

The most popular slave girls were set up side by side. Pretty blonde Cinderella was kneeling on the stage, face down, ass up, moaning and drooling like a cat in heat as her collared, naked, handcuffed stepsister Drizella pounded away at her asshole. Nearby, Jasmine, a lovely Arabian, was strapped to a bench, legs spread and raised, presenting her wet cunt for a line of naked waiting men to use. Their masters, Randy and Aladdin, respectively, stood to the side, observing. 

“Did you hear Adam?” Cruella De Vil, the well known black and white villain, asked Adam as he moved his throne next to the couch she lay sprawled on. Her adopted daughter Anita's head was under her black and white dress, clearly busily lapping at the older woman’s cunt. That didn’t seem to faze the female villain, who motioned for Adam to join her. “Apparently, Jasmine was a very naughty girl and told her Master she didn’t want him to fuck her any more… because she went and fell for Cinderella." 

Adam clucked his tongue, feeling sorry for his friend Aladdin. “Poor Aladdin,” he mused, massaging Belle's pregnant belly. “Seems like he’s going to have to teach her what her place is.” He had been lucky with Belle, as she didn’t try to defy him.

Most of the princes had to adjust the attitudes of their female slaves at some point. Randy had enslaved Cinderella after she escaped his ball, and he enslaved her stepsisters and stepmother too. Cruella had adopted Anita at 1 month old, raising her alone, homeschooling her until 15, and had enslaved her at 12. Anita had only escaped once and as punishment, Cruella had Anita's vocal cords removed at age 13. Aladdin had killed Jasmine's father (the former Sultan of Agrabah) and took away her human rights, banishing Jafar for life and had sold Rajah to a circus overseas. As for Belle, she was never allowed to be without an ever expanding plug in her ass.

Usually, once corrected, the slave-girls learned their places as well. 

Nodding, Cruella gave a low moan and shuddered before pushing Anita away. The little brunette remained on her knees, head down until Cruella ordered, “Go see if Prince Randy would like you to warm up Drizella for Cinderella.”

Anita scuttled off without reply and Adam took off Belle's handcuffs, having gotten an idea. "Cruella, I have an idea of how to teach Jasmine a lesson." He told the female villain and he looked to Belle, handing her a whip. "Belle, Jasmine disobeyed Master Aladdin and I will not tolerate that in my ballroom. Go teach her a lesson and if you do well, I will reward you." Adam bribed Belle, knowing she would obey. 

"Yes, Master," Belle complied, running to the stage. She told Aladdin what Adam told her, and the corrupted Sultan stepped aside. Belle got the whip ready and looked to Jasmine. "Jasmine, you've been a very naughty little girl. You can't disobey your Master. I'm going to whip you until Aladdin tells me to stop." She warned the Arabian as she began whipping. Belle whipped Jasmine with an inch of her life (without harming the babies inside of her) while Jasmine protested and wailed. Belle kept going until Jasmine finally gave in, and Aladdin ordered Belle to stop. She did so, and Jasmine dropped to her knees. 

"Now, what is your place, Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, hoping Jasmine wouldn't give him any more problems. 

"On my knees, making milk and breeding babies." Jasmine answered. 

"Good girl, you will be rewarded later, now off the stage in front of my throne slut." Aladdin ordered, and took out large wooden rosary beads. Slowly, he pushed the beads into Jasmine's butt, until only the cross and a bit of the cord dangled between her legs. Jasmine crawled to Aladdin's throne on all fours and Aladdin sat down in front of her. 

Belle smiled, knowing Jasmine had learned her place. She wiped her forehead before looking at Cinderella. Prince Randy had two other females brought out, naked and handcuffed behind their backs. Pretty redhead Anastasia was handcuffed behind her back with a long coat on, a collar and a leash with platform Mary Jane heels. Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's wicked stepmother, was naked and handcuffed behind her back and was taken to the large St.Andrew's cross on the stage and was displayed beside Cinderella. Lady Tremaine's legs were spread, her used but shaved cunt exposed and her mouth had a yellow ball gag in it. Drizella was taken off the stage and Randy sat beside Aladdin on his throne, with Jasmine and Drizella sucking their cocks. 

Prince Eric then arrived with his slave-girl Ariel in tow. Beautiful redhead Ariel was completely naked, only wearing a pink collar around her neck, a long pink coat and pink high heels. Like Belle, Ariel was also pregnant with Eric's baby but the former mermaid was only two months along. Eric escorted Ariel onto the stage, and handcuffed her behind her back, forcing her to kneel in front of Lady Tremaine. Ariel buried her face in Lady Tremaine's cunt, lapping at the stepmother. Cinderella was then turned onto her back with her legs tied open and Anastasia then pounded at her cunt like an animal. Jasmine and Drizella were still kneeling in front of their masters on their thrones, still sucking on their master's cocks; their breasts becoming bigger with milk as they sucked. 

Belle watched with amusement, knowing she could do so much better. She got off the stage, going back to her Master and Adam handcuffed her behind her back, ordering her to sit on his lap. Belle did so, and smiled at her master. 

Cruella came over with Anita, who was also naked and handcuffed behind her back. “Mm-mm, I do so love your exhibitions,” Cruella chuckled, reaching over and stroking one full breast. “She’s such a good little cow for her Master.”

“Always,” Adam agreed, flicking Belle’s clit and making the girl gasp. “Tell Miss Cruella what we’re going to do, Princess.”

Blinking slowly, Belle smiled at the black and white haired female villain. “Master’s going to milk me, Miss Cruella. My nipples hurt so bad, they’re too full! And then he’s gonna fuck me, help me get all ready for the babies to come! Master takes such good care of me. He loves me.”

“Sweet girl,” Cruella cooed, and Adam had to agree.

As the ball continued on, Adam had to admit when it came to girls… he hit the jackpot and oh how he loved to show everyone how lucky he was!


End file.
